Obsession
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Sasori ingin menjadikan Deidara miliknya dan hanya miliknya. Karena Sasori berpikir Deidara tak mencintainya, Sasori memutuskan untuk mengubah Deidara menjadi kugutsu sepertinya. Namun akhirnya Sasori menyesali perbuatannya karena tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan cinta yang berubah menjadi obsesi


Sasori ingin menjadikan Deidara miliknya dan hanya miliknya. Karena Sasori berpikir Deidara tak mencintainya, Sasori memutuskan untuk mengubah Deidara menjadi kugutsu sepertinya. Namun akhirnya Sasori menyesali perbuatannya karena tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan cinta yang berubah menjadi obsesi

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), bad language, shonen-ai, yaoi, rape, gore, sadistic, insane, dark fanfiction, lime, lemon implisit, dll**

**~ OBSESSION ~**

"Berhenti bermain dengan benda konyol itu, Deidara!"

Suara berat, datar, namun terdengar penuh dengan nada menuntut itu membuat Deidara memutar bola matanya karena merasa terganggu.

"Pertama, ini bukan benda konyol. Ini..." Deidara menunjuk benda berwarna putih dan lengket di tangannya "...adalah tanah liat sekaligus bahan peledak. Dan aku tidak sedang bermain, Sasori no danna, aku sedang membuat karya seni."

Sasori –yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar mereka berdua, sangat tidak menyukai cara Deidara bicara kepadanya, tidak menyukai prinsip seni Deidara, dan sangat tidak menyukai bagaimana Deidara tidak pernah mengikuti perintah yang Sasori berikan.

"Hal konyol yang kau buat bukanlah seni dan..." tatapan mata Sasori menunjukan kebencian "...kau harus mengikuti apa yang aku katakan. Aku master-mu dan kau sudah mengakuinya dengan memanggilku 'danna'. Jadi kau juga harus mengikuti keinginanku, Deidara."

Deidara terdiam sesaat. Kedua mulut di tangannya yang sedari tadi mengunyah tanah liat pun berhenti bergerak. Deidara menoleh, memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Sasori melalui pundaknya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengikuti keinginanmu, danna un. Aku memang memanggilmu 'danna' dan aku menghormatimu. Tapi bukan berarti aku bersedia menjadi bawahan yang mengikuti semua yang kau perintahkan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Deidara kembali menatap tanah liat di tangannya dan mengabaikan Sasori.

Kata-kata Deidara cukup membuat amarah Sasori memuncak. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, siap memukul apapun yang ia inginkan. Giginya gemeretak menahan emosi yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Memang awalnya Sasori adalah seseorang yang tanpa emosi dan selalu datar. Tapi itu dulu, beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum Deidara datang dan menjadi partnernya di Akatsuki. Dan lihatlah kini apa yang berhasil Deidara perbuat kepada Sasori.

Sasori menjadi seseorang yang penuh emosi dan perasaan.

"Deidara, tak akan lama lagi kau akan mengikuti semua yang aku perintahkan."

Hanya itu yang Sasori katakan sebelum ia membanting pintu kamarnya dengan Deidara lalu pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan Deidara yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Sial!

Sasori melangkah menjauhi kamarnnya, mencoba menjauh dari Deidara untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Dia seperti ini karena Deidara.

Dan lihat apa balasan Deidara?

"Wah, wah, bertengkar lagi, Sasori?" tanya salah satu anggota Akatsuki berambut senada dengan warna perak, Hidan.

"Diam kau, brengsek!"

Hidan tak membalas bentakan Sasori dan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat Sasori pergi meninggalkan markas. Setelah Sasori benar-benar menghilang, Hidan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan Sasori jadi begitu emosional?"

Hidan menoleh saat mendengar suara dari Kakuzu, partnernya.

"Sejak Deidara bergabung dengan Akatsuki –desu ne." Kali ini suara lain yang menjawab, Kisame.

Zetsu yang muncul dari bawah tanah langsung bertanya "Jadi Deidara begitu menyebalkan sehingga Sasori jadi seseorang yang begitu emosinal?"

"Tidak." Itachi muncul dari kegelapan markas. "Ia menjadi seperti itu karena keinginannya yang terlalu keras untuk memiliki Deidara."

.

.

Akasuna no Sasori melangkah masuk ke dalam markas Akatsuki, mendapati markas begitu sepi karena semua anggota kecuali dirinya pastilah sudah tertidur di ruangan masing-masing bersama partner mereka. Sasori pergi siang hari dan kembali saat larut malam, dengan membawa sebuah keputusan yang bulat.

Ia akan memiliki Deidara.

Bagaimanapun caranya, Deidara harus menjadi miliknya dan patuh pada apa yang Sasori katakan.

Sasori melangkah perlahan ke kamarnya dan Deidara, mendapati sang partner sudah tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Sasori mendekati sosok yang begitu sempurna di matanya, begitu memikat hatinya.

"Deidara," ia berbisik. Digunakannya jemarinya untuk mengelus kepala Deidara dengan pelan, tak ingin membangunkannya. Saat tertidur seperti ini, Deidara terlihat begitu sempurna dan tak akan pernah membuat Sasori kesal.

Sasori tersenyum lembut, matanya menatap Deidara dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Deidara, Kau sudah membangkitkan kembali perasaanku dan membuatku jadi cinta padamu. Jadi sekarang..."

Senyuman Sasori berubah menjadi seringaian, dan tatapan matanya yang tadi penuh kasih sayang kini berubah menjadi penuh keinginan untuk memiliki dan nafsu. "...kau harus bertanggung jawab dan membiarkan diriku memilikimu."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang sepertinya tidak didengar oleh Deidara, Sasori merendahkan wajahnya, perlahan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Deidara.

Awalnya hanya berupa sentuhan lembut, namun perlahan ciuman itu menuntut. Sasori mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Deidara, ingin merasakan betapa manisnya mulut itu.

Sentuhan kasar itu membuat Deidara membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menyadari Sasori tengah menciumnya, kasar.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Deidara mendorong Sasori untuk menjauh darinya. Dan berhasil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasori?!" tanya Deidara dengan nada marah. Di ruangan yang gelap itu Sasori dapat melihat wajah Deidara memerah, entah karena marah atau kekurangan oksigen atau karena hal lain. Entahlah.

Sasori menyeringai, ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada Deidara.

"Hmm... Deidara," ia bergumam sebelum kembali mencium Deidara dengan penuh paksaan. Ia menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menggenggam lengan Deidara sedangkan tangannya yang lain berada di belakang kepala Deidara, untuk mencegah Deidara menghindari dari ciuman itu.

Mata Deidara melebar, sekali lagi ia mendorong Sasori dan kali ini... menampar Sasori dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sasori bergeming. Tidak. Tamparan itu sama sekali tidak terasa di pipinya yang terbuat dari kayu. Sasori hanya tidak menyangka Deidara berani menamparnya.

"Kau..." gumamnya penuh dengan amarah.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENCIUMKU UN!"  
"Aku mencintaimu, Deidara."

"..." Deidara tidak menjawab. Sudah berkali-kali Sasori mengatakan ia mencintai Deidara tapi Deidara tak pernah menjawabnya.

Sasori ikut terdiam, hanya menatap Deidara yang terlihat begitu marah dan... terluka. Oh kenapa Deidara memberikan tatapan yang menunjukan bahwa dirinya begitu tersakiti dan terluka? Apa ia tidak tahu bahwa Sasori jauh lebih terluka daripada dirinya?

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara dari sana.

"Ada apa ini?" sang ketua bertanya, dengan nada berat.

Sasori terdiam. Deidara pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Apa Deidara bisa dengan mudah mengadu seperti seorang remaja yang mengadu kepada ayahnya bahwa seseorang telah mencuri ciumannya saat ia tertidur?

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar keributan lagi dari kamar kalian."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat dengan nada dingin tersebut, Pein meninggalkan Sasori dan Deidara.

Deidara kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Mungkin baginya kejadian ini hanya tentang seseorang-merebut-ciumanmu-saat-kau-tidur, tapi tidak bagi Sasori.

Perasannya, kesabarannya, rasa sayangnya, semuanya hancur berkeping-keping.

Ternyata sangat mudah bagi Deidara untuk menghancurkan perasaan Sasori.

Deidara tersentak saat mendengar Sasori tertawa. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasori tengah tertawa keras. Bukan karena sesuatu hal yang lucu. Tawanya terdengar begitu...menyedihkan.

"Aku akan memilikimu. Aku akan memilikimu, sayang."

Deidara hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Sasori yang kini sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Masih terdengar tawa kecil darinya.

.

.

Sasori tidak tertidur. Semua orang tahu ia tidak perlu tidur karena ia bukan sepenuhnya manusia. Ia setengah manusia, setengah boneka. Ia memang perlu istirahat, namun tidak perlu tidur. Matanya terbuka perlahan saat menyadari Deidara berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Setelah kurang lebih lima menit Deidara meninggalkan kamar mereka, Sasori memutuskan untuk menyusul kemana perginya sosok yang begitu dicintainya itu. Ia melangkah keluar, menatap sekeliling untuk mengetahui kemana perginya Deidara.

"Sshh. Sudahlah."

Saat mendengar bisikan itu, Sasori melangkah perlahan ke arah datangnya suara. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara Hidan.

"Tapi un..."

Dan kini suara Deidara.

Sasori semakin dekat dengan ruangan Hidan dan Kakuzu.

Sasori membeku, seketika berhenti melangkah saat melihat Hidan tengah memeluk Deidara, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat untuk menenangkan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sedangkan Deidara, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Hidan.

Brengsek!

Sasori segera berlari ke kamarnya tanpa disadari oleh Hidan ataupun Deidara.

"Kau lakukan ini padaku Deidara?" bisiknya kemudian ia tertawa.

Sasori tertawa begitu keras, tawa yang penuh dengan kepahitan dan rasa sakit.

"Kau milikku, Deidara. Kau milikku," ucapnya sebelum berbaring di tempat tidurnya, berpura-pura tertidur dan menunggu Deidara kembali ke kamar mereka.

Tak lama menunggu, akhirnya pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam. Sasori yakin itu Deidara, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa Deidara berdiri di dekat pintu dan memperhatikan Sasori. Setelah mendengar helaan napas, Sasori merasa Deidara berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan berbaring disana.

Sasori menyeringai. Besok pagi ia akan memiliki Deidara, akan memilikinya.

.

.

Sepasang mata biru yang jernih bagai air mengalir itu terbuka, mendapati sesosok berambut merah tengah berdiri mengamatinya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Deidara?" tanya Sasori, dengan nada yang entah mengapa cukup mengerikan untuk didengar.

Belum sempat Deidara menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak bisa bergerak. Setelah cukup lama memaksakan diri untuk bergerak, akhirnya kini ia tersadar bahwa tangannya, kakinya dan pinggangnya terikat dengan tali. Ia masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya, hanya saja tali-tali itu memaksanya untuk tidak bergerak.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa ini?" tanya Deidara kepada Sasori yang kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa, hanya tahap pertama untuk menjadikanmu milikku," sahut Sasori. Matanya memperhatikan Deidara dari ujung rambutnya hingga ujung kakinya.

Indah sekali.

Deidara benar-benar seni.

Setelah Sasori memperhatikan Deidara dengan begitu detail, akhirnya Deidara menyadari bahwa dirinya tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku, danna!"

Sasori menyeringai. "Tidak akan, sayang. Tidak akan."

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa kau gila, Sasori?"

Sasori terdiam sesaat kemudian tertawa, tawa yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tawa yang tidak ingin Deidara dengar. "Hahaha iya kau benar. Aku gila, Deidara. Aku gila karenamu."

"Saso—"

"Sshh. Jangan banyak bicara, Dei," ucap Sasori. "Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja, hm?"

Deidara menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Namun seketika matanya melebar saat melihat Sasori mengambil pisau dari atas meja, dan saat itu ia juga menyadari bahwa ada begitu banyak peralatan di atas meja. Peralatan yang biasa Sasori gunakan untuk membuat kugutsu.

"K-kau..."

Sasori tersenyum, ia merendahkan dirinya dan mengecup kening Deidara. Deidara bisa merasakan kasih sayang dalam kecupan itu. Namun sebelum Deidara bisa berpikir lebih jauh, senyuman Sasori berubah menjadi seringaian yang menyeramkan.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu kugutsu yang hidup sepertiku. Jadi Hidan tak akan menyukaimu lagi dan kau hanya akan mengikuti semua perintahku."

Mata Deidara melebar karena terkejut. Sasori akan menjadikannya kugutsu?

"K-kau tidak akan melakukan itu, danna un. Dan... apa hubungannya dengan Hidan?"

"Ah betapa kau terlihat sangat polos saat bertanya tentang Hidan."

"Tapi aku tidak—"

Deidara menghentikan kalimatnya begitu saja saat Sasori mendekatkan pisau di tangannya ke wajah Deidara. Deidara bisa merasakan benda itu begitu dingin saat menyentuh pipinya. Raut ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Melihat wajah Deidara yang begitu ketakutan, kilat nafsu di mata Sasori muncul kembali. Ia meletakkan kembali pisau di genggamannya ke atas meja lalu ia mendekati Deidara.

"Kau milikku."

Sebelum Deidara mengucapkan kata apapun untuk membalas ucapan Sasori, Sasori sudah mengunci bibir Deidara dengan bibirnya sendiri. Menciumnya dengan kasar, mendominasi dan tidak menerima penolakan. Sasori memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Deidara. Deidara berusaha memberontak namun tangannya tak bisa bergerak, akhirnya ia membiarkan Sasori melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Tangan Sasori mulai menjelajahi tubuh yang sempurna itu. Sentuhan yang membuat Deidara mendesah pelan. Desahan yang membuat Sasori semakin brutal.

Sasori melepaskan ciumannya dari Deidara untuk menatap matanya. Mata Deidara menunjukan sesuatu yang membuat Sasori tidak mengerti, dan ia tidak akan mengambil pusing hal itu.

Bibir Sasori kini berada di leher Deidara, menciumnya lalu mengigitnya hingga berdarah. Meninggalkan bekas yang menandakan bahwa Deidara adalah miliknya, bukan milik orang lain. Deidara memekik pelan karenanya.

"Dei..." suara Sasori terdengar lembut. Jemarinya kini mengelus pelan pipi Deidara. Sorot matanya menunjukan –sekali lagi- kasih sayang.

Namun tak lama kemudian Sasori menyeringai, sorot matanya menunjukan kekuasaan.

Hal ini membuat Deidara bingung. Sesaat Sasori begitu lembut dan penyayang namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menjadi begitu kejam.

Apa yang salah dengan Sasori?

Kini Sasori mulai meninggalkan 'jejak'nya di dada Deidara, membuat Deidara terengah.

"Apa kau menginginkan ini, Deidara? Apa kau menginginkanku?" tanya Sasori dengan nada penuh harap, matanya menatap ke dalam iris Azure milik Deidara seolah mencari jawaban disana.

Deidara tidak menjawab, yang ia lakukan hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sasori.

Sasori menganggap itu sebagai sebuah penolakan. Heh, Deidara menolaknya. Deidara tidak menginginkannya.

"Persetan dengan penolakanmu. Aku tetap akan melakukan ini!" pekik Sasori, amarah benar-benar membuat mata hatinya tertutup.

Sasori menjelajahi tubuh Deidara dengan tangannya, mengagumi setiap detail di tubuh partnernya yang begitu sempurna. Maha Karya yang luar biasa dari Sang Pencipta. Belum lagi diiringi dengan desahan pelan Deidara, membuat Sasori semakin gelap mata.

.

.

Anggota Akatsuki yang lain hanya bisa terdiam, namun tak sedikit yang menutup telinga mereka karena terganggu. Suara berisik –berupa pekikan dan desahan- dari kamar Sasori dan Deidara benar-benar menganggu aktifitas mereka. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang tak tahu bahwa semua itu terjadi karena paksaan.

Hidan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepala, sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Sasori benar-benar sudah gila."

Tak ada satupun yang mengomentari kalimat Hidan. Tapi dalam hati, mereka semua menyetujui apa yang Hidan katakan.

Sedangkan Deidara tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Ia menangis terisak saat Sasori memaksa untuk memiliki dirinya seutuhnya. Saat Sasori berada di dalam dirinya, Deidara hanya bisa membiarkan teriakannya kesakitannya memenuhi ruangan.

Tubuhnya dan hatinya, semuanya dihancurkan begitu saja oleh Sasori.

Sedangkan Sasori kini menyeringai, kemenangan sudah ia dapatkan. Deidara sudah menjadi miliknya. Tubuh Deidara sudah ia jadikan miliknya, seutuhnya.

Sasori –yang masih berada di atas tubuh Deidara- merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Deidara dengan bibirnya.

"Sshh, jangan menangis."

Deidara menghindari tatapan langsung dengan mata Sasori. Sasori menghela napas, menarik dirinya keluar dari tubuh Deidara lalu mengambil pisau di atas meja.

"Apa itu tidak cukup, Sasori?" tanya Deidara dengan suara yang terdengar serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak.

"Hm?" tanya Sasori seraya menyeringai.

Deidara membiarkan setetes air lagi jatuh dari matanya.

"Maaf Deidara. Kali ini akan terasa lebih sakit dari yang tadi. Tapi tidak akan lama," ucap Sasori seraya mendekatkan ujung pisau ke dada Deidara.

Deidara merasa tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan namun ia tak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun unuk menghentikan Sasori. Ia hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya saat merasakan benda tajam itu mulai menusuk dadanya perlahan.

"D-danna!"  
"Sshh. Tenanglah Dei," ucap Sasori seraya menusukkan pisaunya lebih dalam lagi ke dalam dada Deidara, kali ini berhasil membuat Deidara berteriak keras.

Darah segar mulai keluar dari lubang di dada Deidara yang Sasori buat dengan pisaunya. Sasori terus membisikkan kata-kata yang bisa menenangkan Deidara –walaupun tidak berhasil membuat Deidara tenang.

Pisau di genggaman Sasori bergerak turun ke perut Deidara, merobek kulit Deidara dari dada hingga perut. Darah segar mengalir begitu saja bahkan hingga mengotori tempat tidur.

"ARRGHHH SASORI!"  
Deidara berteriak keras, mengepalkan tangannya yang terikat di bagian kepala tempat tidur. Matanya tertutup rapat dan air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya.

Sasori memperlebar luka di dada Deidara hingga bagian dalam tubuhnya terlihat, kembali mendapat teriakan yang sangat keras dari pemilik luka tersebut.

Deidara tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya lagi. Tubuhnya seperti terbakar di bagian dada hingga perut, belum lagi bau anyir dari darahnya sendiri yang membuat kepalanya pening.

Sakit di tubuhnya semakin lama semakin menjadi, namun napas Deidara semakin tenang dan tak ada teriakan lagi yang terdengar darinya. Deidara menatap Sasori dengan matanya yang basah.

"Sasori no...danna, a-aku..."

Mata Deidara tertutup perlahan, namun ia masih bisa melihat Sasori yang tersenyum kepadanya. Deidara tak bisa mendengar suara apapun selain detak jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin melambat. Ia sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak darah untuk bisa bertahan.

"...mencintaimu."

Deidara mengucapkannya, ia berhasil mengucapkan satu kata yang sepertinya tak bisa Sasori dengar karena suara Deidara yang terlalu pelan. Mungkin hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa mendengar suaranya tersebut.

Dan setelahnya, semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Deidara.

Sasori tersenyum. "Tidurlah. Saat kau terbangun nanti, kau sudah menjadi seni, Deidara," ucapnya seraya mencium bibir Deidara dengan lembut namun tak mendapat balasan ataupun penolakan dari pemiliknya.

Setelahnya, Sasori memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam tubuh Deidara melalui luka yang terbuka lebar. Pikirannya terfokus mencari sesuatu, setelah sekitar satu menit mencari, Sasori mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari tubuh Deidara dengan membawa sebuah organ tubuh yang berdetak pelan.

Jantung.

Sasori mengamati benda di tangannya –yang semakin lama berdetak semakin pelan.

"Benda ini tidak pernah berdetak cepat saat kau berada di dekatku kan, Deidara?" tanyanya kepada Deidara yang wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Sasori tersenyum tipis kemudian mengambil sebuah tabung yang bentuknya sama seperti tabung yang berada di dada kirinya saat ini. _heart container_.

Sasori memasukkan jantung Deidara ke dalam _heart container_ itu agar jantung Deidara bisa bertahan.

"Saatnya menyelesaikan ini," ujarnya kemudian memulai untuk mengubah tubuh tak bernyawa milik Deidara, menjadi boneka.

.

.

.

"Sempurna."

Sasori menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya. Kugutsu terbaik yang pernah ia ciptakan seumur hidupnya. Kugutsu yang jauh lebih baik dari kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan Sasori perlu mengakui bahwa kugutsu yang dibuat dari tubuh Deidara jauh lebih indah dari dirinya sendiri.

Ia menempelkan benang chakra-nya di beberapa bagian dari kugutsu barunya. Sasori merendahkan wajahnya, mencium bibir Deidara yang kali ini terasa dingin. Ia menggerakkan salah satu jarinya, sehingga bibir Deidara bergerak membalas ciumannya.

Ini pertama kalinya Deidara membalas ciumannya.

Inilah alasan mengapa Sasori menjadikan Deidara boneka seperti ini, agar bisa ia kendalikan. Agar Deidara tak lagi berontak dan tak lagi menolaknya.

"Sekarang saatnya kau bangun, Deidara," ucap Sasori seraya mengambil _heart container _ yang berisi jantung Deidara, kemudian meletakkannya di lubang yang ada di dada kiri Deidara.

'klik'

Sasori terdiam melihat Deidara yang belum bergerak sama sekali.

Lima menit menunggu, Deidara tetap tidak bergerak.

"Deidara?" panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Merasa ada yang tak beres, Sasori mengambil kembali heart container itu lalu membukanya.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasori saat menyadari bahwa jantung Deidara tak lagi berdetak di dalam sana.

Jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak. Itu berarti Deidara...Deidara sudah...

Kenyataan menghantam Sasori begitu keras. Kenyataan bahwa Deidara sudah mati, pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Deidara..." Sasori bergumam, tatapannya kosong. Bahkan secara tak sadar, ia menjatuhkan _heart container_ beserta jantung Deidara ke lantai.

"DEIDARA!" ia memekik, menghampiri Deidara. "Buka matamu Deidara! Katakan kau mencintaiku! Atau kau membenciku! Terserah apa yang ingin kau katakan! Buka matamu, Deidara. Buka matamu!"

Tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Mata Sasori melebar, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak mungkin.

Sasori tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia cepat menoleh, dengan bodohnya ia berharap Deidara lah yang berdiri di pintu tersebut. Tapi ternyata tidak, yang berdiri di sana adalah ketua Akatsuki.

"Kau membunuh Deidara," ucap Pein dingin.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ia membunuh seseorang yang ia cintai. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, Sasori memang sudah membunuh Deidara.

"Aku akan segera mencari orang lain untuk menggantikannya," ujar Pein lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasori.

Menggantikan Deidara? Yang benar saja? Tak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang bisa menggantikan Deidara.

"Keparat." Hidan berucap dengan tatapan mata penuh kebencian kepada Sasori. "Kau membunuh orang yang mencintaimu, boneka brengsek."

Sasori tersentak. Apa katanya? Seseorang yang mencintai Sasori?

"Deidara mencintaimu," ucap Hidan dingin. "Sudah lama ia mencintaimu tapi tak berani mengatakannya kepadamu karena kau selalu bersikap kasar padanya. Ia selalu bercerita padaku bahwa ia merasa sangat bingung. Ia bahkan sering menangis KARENA KAU! Dan aku, juga Itachi, selalu menenangkan Deidaara karena Deidara adalah teman baik kami."

Sasori tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Hidan.

Hidan mencengkeram kerah jubah Sasori dan memaksa Sasori untuk menatap mata ungunya. "KAU MEMBUNUH ORANG YANG MENCINTAIMU, BRENGSEK!"

Sasori terlalu terpukul untuk bisa membalas ucapan Hidan.

"Deidara bercerita padaku bahwa kau sering mengatakan kau mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak pernah percaya. Dan kurasa, Deidara juga tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan kau mencintainya padahal kau sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentangnya? Jantungnya lemah! JANTUNG DEIDARA SANGAT LEMAH, KAU TAU?"

"..."

Jadi itu alasan mengapa jantung Deidara tidak bisa bertahan di dalam _heart container_. Kenapa Sasori tidak tahu kenyataan itu?

"DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!" Hidan membanting tubuh Sasori ke dinding. Sasori tidak melawan, ia biarkan tubuhnya yang berupa boneka itu membentur dinding dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk di lantai. "Kau sama sekali tidak mencintainya, Sasori."

"Cukup Hidan! Ini bukan urusanmu!" suara berat Kakuzu membuat Hidan menoleh, sedangkan Sasori tertunduk.

"JASHIN AKAN MENGHUKUMMU, SASORI!"

Itu kalimat terakhir yang Hidan ucapkan sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar Sasori dan Deidara.

Sasori tetap duduk bersandar di dinding, kepala tertunduk dalam. Ia menyesal, ia sangat menyesal. Menyesal akan sikapnya selama ini kepada Deidara. Menyesal karena telah merampas apa yang menjadi milik Deidara secara paksa. Menyesal karena telah membunuhnya. Tapi sungguh, Sasori sangat mencintainya. Tapi ia sadar, cinta tidak seharusnya seperti ini.

Tanpa ia sadari, setetes demi setetes air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Sasori si pasir merah yang begitu ditakuti oleh banyak orang itu kini menangis. Menyesali segalanya. Dan menangis karena kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai.

Mengingat kembali saat Deidara menangis dan berteriak kesakitan, membuat Sasori ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Tunggu. Membunuh dirinya sendiri?  
Sasori tersenyum saat ide itu muncul di pikirannya. Ia segera berdiri dan mengambil pisau yang masih berlumuran darah. Darah dari Deidara yang begitu ia sayangi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasori menusuk jantungnya sendiri dengan pisau tersebut. Darah berwarna ungu mengalir keluar dari _heart container_ dan juga dari bibirnya.

Ia mencambut pisau tersebut lalu melemparnya begitu saja ke sembarang tempat. Sasori berbaring di tempat tidur yang sama dengan Deidara.

Sasori mengamati wajah Deidara, kemudian diciumnya bibir Deidara dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Deidara. Maafkan aku. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Walaupun aku yakin aku tidak akan dikirim ke tempat yang sama denganmu."

Akasuna no Sasori tertawa getir. Kemudian ia memeluk Deidara dan memejamkan matanya hingga jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Cinta tak seharusnya seperti ini.

Sasori seharusnya tidak membiarkan cintanya berubah menjadi obsesi.

Kini yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan yang mungkin tak akan terhapus bahkan sampai kehidupan Sasori yang selanjutnya.

Sasori memang salah.

Sasori memang jahat.

Sasori memang menyiksa dan membunuh Deidara.

Tapi percayalah, Sasori sangat mencintai Deidara.

THE END


End file.
